Jedla
Jedla is home to the duke of jedla, a title that dates back nearly 500 years. The city is the oldest in Gedeom, dating back to around 600 DE. The duchy of Jedla spans from the eastern border of Gedeom all the way to the Gallamei River. Timeline c. 600 DE The city was founded. c.850 DE The city becomes a regional power. 208 ED - Jedla has conquered the land between itself and the Gallamei river. 231-360 ED- Jedla places numerous forts in the area. 346 ED- Jedla constructs fort Yunush. 418 ED- Jedla conquers Eldrai. 460 ED- Jedla Conquers Mersis. 486 ED- Mersis rebels and gains independence. 512 ED- There is a series of revolutions in the western empire, and the empire disinegrates. 802 ED- Jedla is conquered by Omdor. 824 ED- High King Omdor dies of natural causes, and the duke of Jedla rules Omdor 1002 ED- King of Jedla declares his domain to be "The kingdom of Gedeom" 1086 ED- Capital of Gedeom is moved from Jedla to Omdor. 1136 ED- Omdoran church created, though people in the Duchy of Jedla are allowed to still worship Derevan. History c. 850 DE and prior Jedla is a small city state, controlling little land. It is renowned for its harbor and fish markets. First Jedlan Empire Jedla begins to conquer more nearby villages in eastern Gedeom under the rule of a self asserted god king in c.850. The kingdom spreads until his death in c.875. After his death, there are several kings who practice a more peaceful policy. In 18 ED, King Nevadnan secedes to the throne, and begins to conquer more land. He subjugates more villages until he is near the border of Eldrai. His son, King Nevadnan II, attempts to continue his legacy when Nevadnan I dies in 46 ED, but is not as succesfull. Nevadnan II only slightly expands Jedla's territory, and when he dies in 78 ED a string of peaceful kings come into power. In 153 ED, King Irlivad seceds the throne. He was the worst king of the first Jedlan Empire, and loses much land to Eldrai as well as tribal barbarians from the north. The kingdom becomes much smaller, and the city becomes equivallently weaker. It is not until 188 ED, when King Effilam comes into power, that Jedla regains its power. King Effilam is determined to restore Jedla to its former power, and drafts hundreds of citizens to become his soldiers. King Effilam also brings Iron from Bartholome to Jedla. Because of these factors, King Effilam manages to conquer much of the land around Jedla. In 208 ED, Jedla controls all the land from The Gold Bay to the Gallamei River. At this time, King Effilam declares himself God Emperor Effilam, and claims that this kingdom is now an empire. The next king attempts to continue expanding, but due to a drought he has much trouble. The next series of kings attempt to expand and protect the empire. In 460, they manage to conquer Mersis. Fall of Jedla In 486 ED, just 26 years after Mersis was conquered, Mersis rebels and gains independence. After that, there is a string of rebellions in the west, and the empire is much weakened. The kingdom of Jedla is reduced to a small state in the eastern parts of the Gedeom Valley. The kingdom continues in mediocrity until it is conquered by Omdor Jedla under Omdor Jedla prospers when it is conquered in 802. Its streets fill up with Omdorians seeking the finest treasures from across the seas. For 22 years, Jedla is deemed a duchy and does much better than it has for hundreds of years. Once the High King Omdor dies, the duke of Jedla is determined to become king, and manages to succeed. Second Jedlan Empire Now Jedla controlls the land from Jedla in the east all the way to Mersis in the south, similar to the old Jedlan Empire. The duke of Jedla allows the kingdom to grow until it contains most of the Valley of Gedeom. In 1086 however, the duke of Jedla sees that he, and the empire, would be much better off if he moved the capital to Omdor. He does so, and creates the kingdom of Gedeom. Duchy of Jedla under Gedeom As part of Gedeom, Jedla's growth slowed. Jedla was held back by tradition, and as the citizens did not believe in the Church of Omdor, they were ostracized by other merchants. In 62 TE, when emperor Illaban Kimlai was assassinated by Derevan, the Duke of Jedla managed to greatly expand his territory by convincing many of the eight year old emperor's advisors that the empire would be more powerful if the Duchy of Jedla was more powerful. Gradually, the Duchy became larger and stronger. In 71 TE, the duke of Jedla Nerolle Koslim commanded 6,000 troops to attack Eldrai, Omdor, and Mersis. Hyral Marren, ark knight of the empire, went out with 5,000 men and captured Jedla itself, forcing the duke to surrender and call back his troops. The duke was then executed for Treason, but the unrest was still there. Linguistics Jedlan is a very old language, originating all the way back to the Dry Era. It was widely spoken until the fall of Jedla in 486, when much of the western Gedeom valley transitioned to other languages. Jedlan is still spoken in some towns and villages near Jedla, but it has mostly been replaced by Yunushi, a language developed in the ancient province of Yunush, near where Omdor is located now.